


Icing On The Cake

by TRASHCAKE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Come as Lube, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Comeplay, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Two Horny BFs In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHCAKE/pseuds/TRASHCAKE
Summary: Johnny asks, Taeyong indulges.





	Icing On The Cake

**Author's Note:**

> i'm ascending to my former, smut-filled glory. 
> 
> it only took me a year.

Johnny has that look on his face again. 

Coy, lip bitten, begging eyes peering beneath the curl of his lashes. His hands roam along Taeyong’s thighs, slide towards his ass. He squeezes, sighs, drops his head into the crook of Taeyong’s neck. He’s distracted, momentarily, by the skin he finds. Johnny mouths at his pulse; hot, wet and insistent. 

“Babe,” he groans, voice low and husky. His lips don’t leave Taeyong’s neck as he speaks, chases his words with his tongue. “Can I?” 

Taeyong hums, tilts his neck. His breath hitches as Johnny focuses his lips, his attention, on that one spot that makes his knees weak. 

“What’s on the menu today?” Taeyong breathes, pushes his ass back against Johnny’s crotch, bites his lip when he notices how hard Johnny is in his sweatpants. 

“You.” 

It’s Johnny’s standard reply. He’s almost insatiable, perpetually in a state of want. Which is convenient, because Taeyong is the same. He’s young, he’s horny, he’s got a boyfriend who wants to fuck as often as he does. 

They’re perfect for each other. 

“How do you want me?” Taeyong spins in Johnny’s hold, turning so they’re face to face. Johnny takes the opportunity to kiss him, all tongue and lust. Taeyong wraps a leg around his hip, grinding their crotches together as Johnny tugs on his hair. 

“I wanna eat you out,” Johnny admits, returns his attention to that spot on Taeyong’s neck. “It’s been too long.” 

It’s been two days, but for Johnny, that’s an age. He’s got his kinks and Taeyong allows him to indulge them. And Johnny, eager to please, would spend an entire day between his thighs if given the opportunity. 

“I’ve missed your tongue,” Taeyong admits. 

He’s not lying.

He’s been eaten out before, but never by someone like Johnny. He’s not about those timid licks and half-hearted attempts. Johnny rims him with the enthusiasm of someone who loves it, loves him and Taeyong feels like he’ll never get enough of it. 

“I want those pretty thighs wrapped around my head,” Johnny breathes, lightly dragging his nails along Taeyong’s bare skin. “I have something planned, I think you’ll like it.” 

“I like everything you do to me,” Taeyong reminds him. They’re compatible in every way, but the bedroom is where they shine the most. Johnny’s suggestions always sound like heaven and Taeyong’s ideas are met with welcome enthusiasm. 

Clothes pulled off in the blink of an eye, skin against skin. Johnny can't keep his hands to himself, but Taeyong isn't complaining. 

"Where…" he trails off, distracted as Johnny sucks a bruise into his collarbone, hands dancing along the small of his back. 

They're in the middle of the kitchen, dishes waiting to be washed. But Johnny has other plans and Taeyong is always one to indulge him. 

"Here? Lounge? Bedroom?" Johnny's fingers trail upwards, tracing along Taeyong's shoulder blades. He presses a kiss to his mouth as punctuation. "Where do you wanna fuck?" 

"Here," Taeyong breathes. He's hard and leaking, worked up and impatient. The kitchen table is the perfect height for them, something they've figured out from experience. 

"Tell me if it's weird," Johnny's lips are back on his neck, unrelenting. "I wanna surprise you but I'm not sure if you'll like it."

"I've liked everything you've done to me so far," Taeyong grins, kisses Johnny to comfort him. "C'mon, you horny bastard, fuck me already." 

Without ceremony, he's pushed back against the table, arms splayed along wood but not for long. Johnny has no qualms in getting straight to work; mouthing up the length of Taeyong's thighs before he reaches his goal. 

Johnny's hot, wet mouth. Little nips here and there. He's impatient, because he usually leaves a constellation of bruises in his wake. He's desperate and sloppy, whatever he has planned is something that turns him on, and Taeyong can't _wait_.

He's hit the jackpot with Johnny. He really has. Never in his life has Taeyong felt so loved than when he's with Johnny, both in the bedroom and out. 

And of course, nothing feels better than Johnny's enthusiastic tongue pushing through his rim. It's indescribable; hot, wet pleasure. Johnny puts his all into every task, and eating Taeyong out is no exception. 

Johnny groans like he's the one on the receiving end, spreading Taeyong's cheeks and pushing his tongue in further, deeper. Fucks him, wet and sloppy, until Taeyong's thighs start to shake. 

Hands in Johnny's hair, he pushes back against his tongue, rides his face. Johnny laps his rim, curls his tongue inside of him, stretches him out. 

Fingers come into play; one, two. Johnny licks between them, wriggles his tongue in beside them. He doesn't need to spit, because he's already drooling and messy between Taeyong's thighs. 

"Want some lube, baby?" He asks. It's wet and sloppy, but they both like it sloppier. Taeyong grinds against Johnny's face one last time before he nods. 

Johnny, ever obedient, scampers off to find the bottle from their bedroom, and Taeyong replaces the emptiness with his own fingers, lazily riding them while he waits for Johnny to return.

"God that's hot," Johnny drops to his knees, licks back into his hole, curls his tongue around Taeyong's fingers as they push inside of him. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Taeyong feels the same. Johnny's three fingers and a tongue deep and shows no sign of slowing down. It's as sloppy as he likes it, excess lube and saliva coating his thighs and dripping onto the table. 

He fists Johnny's hair, crying out when he hits that sweet spot. Over and over, his eyes rolling back as Johnny continues, unrelenting. 

Taeyong is leaking onto his stomach, cleans off the mess with his finger, offers it to Johnny for clean up. He does so dutifully, pushing his own fingers deeper, deeper, _deeper_. 

He's close. 

Johnny knows it, has learnt Taeyong's tics and habits, knows what he's like when he's about to come.

One last, longing slide of Johnny's tongue against his hole and his attention shifts. 

"You ready for my surprise?" He asks, before swallowing him down. 

Blowjobs aren't uncommon between them, just another thing that Johnny is unfairly good at. The dual stimulation of his mouth and his fingers has Taeyong close to the edge in record time, his cries and moans echoing through the kitchen.

When he comes, hands fisted in Johnny's hair and legs wrapped around his neck, he expects that to be the end of it. Plans to get down on his knees to return the favour. 

But Johnny, wonderful Johnny, has only just started. 

Instead of swallowing, he allows the come to pool in his mouth, mixing with his saliva. Cheekily, he shows Taeyong the mess on his tongue, before lowering his head once more. 

He spreads his fingers, opens Taeyong up nice and wide, spits the mess back into the gaping hole. 

Taeyong cries out at the sensation, at the notion of it. He's still basking in the afterglow, but he's wet and sloppy and ready to go again.

"That's…" he wiggles, feels his own come sliding down his thighs. Johnny scoops the mess up, pushing it back into his hole. 

"You up for more?" Johnny asks. Taeyong finally realises his plan. He's fucked out and sensitive and Johnny intents to make it worse, have him come again. 

He can't wait. 

"In me," Taeyong pants, squirming on the table top. " _Now_."

And who is Johnny to deny him? 

Adding more lube to the mess of come and saliva, Johnny pushes in, lip bitten. It's slick and wet, sloppier than he's ever been. Taeyong shakes in oversensitivity, legs wrapped around Johnny's hips.

He fucks Taeyong slowly, pulls out so only the tip of his cock remains, slams back in. They both relish the pace, the slow, wet slide. 

"Feel good, baby?" Johnny pushes in as deep as he can, grinds his hips flush against Taeyong's ass. "Do I make you feel good?"

Of course he does, Johnny is nothing but impressive in bed, or on any other surface he fucks Taeyong into. His fingers scramble at Johnny's shoulder blades. 

"You're fucking my come into me," he groans, shakes, licks at Johnny's ear lobe. "If that's not the hottest thing…"

"Right?" Johnny mouths lazily against his neck as he continues with his slow, torturous pace. 

"I want you to add to it."

Johnny's pace quickens, just slightly. He's aware of Taeyong's oversensitivity and fucks him accordingly, but the interested twitch of his cock against his stomach shows he's back in the game, ready to be fucked the way Johnny wants to.

He groans at Taeyong's words. He's got his kinks and Taeyong knows them, exploits them. 

"It feels like someone else has already filled me up," he admits, voice hitching as Johnny slams into him. 

His hips stutter and grind, Johnny's lips bitten and forehead resting on Taeyong's chest. 

Bingo. 

"Oh?" He breathes, "You want that?"

"Yeah," Johnny recovers, pulls Taeyong up. Lips wrapped around his nipple he starts to thrust again in earnest. 

It's a kink they'll have to talk about later, but it's not one that Taeyong is opposed to. 

"C'mon baby, like you mean it," Taeyong goads, and Johnny takes the bait. 

Taeyong's eyes flutter closed as Johnny picks up the pace, bites down on his nipple, fucks him harder. 

This is what he's used to, what he's been waiting for. Johnny losing control and fucking him hard. Taeyong wraps a hand around his cock, jerks himself off to the timing of Johnny's sloppy thrusts. 

He's close, again, the feeling of Johnny inside him and the stimulation on his cock bringing him close to the edge.

Clenching around Johnny as he comes, he takes the mess on his fingers and feeds it to Johnny, who suckles and groans around the digits, before coming himself. 

But it's not over, because it's Johnny and it's Taeyong and there's more to come. 

Johnny loves to clean up his messes, laps the come from Taeyong's hole before lazily kissing it into his mouth. 

"God, you're perfect," he groans. Taeyong hums and chases his come slick mouth. 

"Tell me again," he says, "and tell me more about that threesome idea."

Johnny laughs, embarrassed, burying his face in Taeyong's shoulder. 

"Maybe later," he replies.

**Author's Note:**

> will there be a sequel? or will i pretend this fic doesn't exist. idk, find out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pharmarkcy)


End file.
